A Second of Joy
by artslashh
Summary: Trunks goes back to the past with Goku and Vegeta, but he gets surprised when a certain someone is waiting there for him. But it won't be like last time, sharing a can of meat with a cat wanting cuddles. It won't be the big reunion that he had hoped for, but can he have some hope to at least smile?


I ship these two and thought it of an idea and what the hell, a one shot! If you have been keeping up with the anime, then you know this is different. But I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Finding the military green cap on the ground, he could barely catch his breathe. Mai was alive and that she was still trying to kick ass. Running down inside the bunker, ignoring the calls from his dad and his friend, Goku. He had to see for his own eyes that Mai was in fact alive.

It was almost like a nightmare with that explosion, she was lifeless or so he thought.

With her beanie in his hand, he looked for her among the men, those who were injured, and those who were preparing for another adventure in the world above.

"Trunks!" One of the men approached him. "It's Mai, you need to see her!"

He felt excitement flow through him, though exhausted from the travel and everything that has happened, it took him a moment to realize that it was short lived. Everyone was giving him somber looks, the whole resistance knew that him and Mai had a special relationship. He could barely swallow the lump in his throat as his steps felt like miles.

Heading down a hallway, they went into a room that didn't hold much light and he had to remind his knees to hold himself up.

Mai was lying on her back, in a bed with a few monitors, and an oxygen mask over her face. Her signature trench coat was on the side on her bed and her pale skin that showed life and courage. It no longer emanated the her life through her skin, it only emanated a weak girl.

"Mai" He breathed as he came closer to the bed. "Mai…no…"

"Trunks," The man came up behind her. "She did wake up on the battlefield and told us all to information and your mission. However," He trailed off. His bottom lip quivered afraid that the answer may be his last.

Trunks lost all his patience right then and there. "What happened to her?! Was it Black?!"

Vegeta could only watch as his son was losing his cool over the woman he loved. He would intervene, reminding Trunks that it was not wise to go right into attacking someone…oh who was he kidding?

Whenever it came to Bulma or his young son, Trunks, nothing would get in his way. Hell, he would battle Beerus again if he laid a single claw on his wife. Trunks loved this girl on the bed and he would do nothing to stop him from expressing his rage. From what he heard from the other soldiers, Mai is or was indeed a very strong warrior.

Being the center of the Resistance and holding Black at bay for a year is a woman worthy for his son.

His Saiyan son.

"N-No! A few days later, her body started convulsing!" He whimpered as Trunks lifted him into the air by his collar.

"Convulsing?" Trunks paused for a moment.

"Seizures, probably from her injury." Vegeta calmly said. Hey, he may train day and night, but at least he picked up on some science.

"Her last one put her in this state and has been barely hanging on." The next words he uttered got Trunks to drop him. "Waiting for you."

Trunks dropped the guy, sat on the edge of the bed, and took her hand. His mouth opened, but couldn't find the words the say to Mai. He noticed how cold she was regardless of the blankets that covered her. Eyes gliding back to her beanie in his hand and back at her.

"Maybe this might help keep you warm." He put the beanie back on her head and gently caressed her cheek trying to bring some warmth back into it. "Hey, you know who else needs you? The cat in your apartment, everyone in the Resistance…it's not just me that needs to survive…"

He could feel his shoulders shake from sadness and what was it, anger?

Trunks thought back on the day, he should have just focused on getting him and Mai to the capsule and maybe she wouldn't be like this. The only thing that he can do right now is defeat Black and get Mai to the future to get her to recover.

Then, when everything is finally over, they can come back in try to live in peace…together.

"T-trunks?" He heard a weak voice come over his thoughts.

Keeping his eyes open, he feared that if he blinked then she will go back to near death with his eyes closed. "Mai," he took the hand that was closest to him. "You're okay!"

"I could say the same about you." She gave a small smile. It was then Trunks closed his eyes from the burn and his shoulders began to jerk more.

"I'm really glad you're okay." He said once more.

Mai knew this look, she knew these movements in a person, not being able to catch their breath, shoulders jerking up and down. It was something that she has seen every victim, every soldier, and even herself in the mirror.

He was going to cry.

No, he needed to be stronger than that. After all, he was going to defeat Black for everyone.

Mustering up the rest of her strength in her other arm, she managed to reach it to his blue hair and tussle it.

"I was so sure that you were dead." He continued to attempt to hold back his tears which were beginning to leak from the corners of his eyes.

"You idiot," She smiled. "A man shouldn't be so quick to tear up."

A chuckled wanted to come out from his lips, it almost did, for a second she sounded okay, alive, a fighter…Trunks got to see her smile.

However, the moment the last word hit his ears, her hand fell right in front of his face. Mai's eyes closed and the nightmare was becoming reality.

"Mai…?" Trunks took up her other hand and clasped them together in both of his. "Mai…please, come on, open your eyes!"

Cupping her cheeks with both hands, he took of the mask to get a final look at her face. A few more seconds later he heard the monitor alert that there was no heartbeat. This wasn't real, it couldn't be real…she was just talking and now, Mai is gone.

With care, he picked her up enough so that she was sitting up with him in his arms. She was already cold…the beanie didn't work.

"MAI!" He screamed as the sobs finally let loose.

He finally found that one person, that one person who became his everything. The one person that could be with him, stand by his side, fight alongside him, someone that pushed him to be better.

Someone he could trust.

And now she was gone.


End file.
